My Light in the Darkness
by aSouthernCharmer
Summary: During the Sasuke retrieval mission, Neji says Naruto's eyes are better than his since Naruto "saved him from the darkness". He no longer sees Naruto as a failure and wants to shape his own destiny. What else does Neji think of our favorite blonde? NejiNaru Yaoi


Summary: During the Sasuke retrieval mission, Neji says Naruto's eyes are better than his since Naruto "saved him from the darkness". He no longer sees Naruto as a failure and wants to shape his own destiny. What else does Neji think of our favorite blonde? Yaoi

My "all seeing eyes" have failed me. I was defeated by the number one knuckle head ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. I was defeated by someone whose destiny was to be a failure. It taught me a valuable lesson... We really do chose who we become.

I can remember back when we were mere children, before life threatening missions could be fathomed. I can remember Naruto sitting in that swing in front of the Academy. My father and mother were there to congratulate and celebrate that I passed the Academy. I was now a Genin. Naruto failed for the second time. No one was there. No mother or father. Not even a friend to hug him and wipe his tears away. I remember pitying him. A lot of the other children's parents made cruel comments about him only be be silenced by others saying "it is against the law to speak of such things." I was clueless back then. I wanted to go cheer the blonde up when my mother tugged me along to leave.

Back then, I knew he was a failure.

A year later, I stopped by to see Lady Hinata who also passed the Academy. She had a long away to go to be up to par with me, but I cannot disrespect the Main Branch. I glanced around the crowd of parents and new Genins, and I found Naruto back in the same swing in front of the Academy. From the whispers, I gathered that he failed again. "Imagine a monster like him becoming a ninja!" I heard one woman whisper before being hushed. The same comments I heard at my graduation last year. I shook my head and thought to myself that he should just give up.

Once a failure, always a failure.

A year later, my sensei said it is the for us to become Chunin. We trained days on end to become stronger, faster, and smarter ninjas. Rock Lee trained until he passed out. He too was an idiot to think he can defeat me. The next day we were ordered to go to a classroom I have never seen before. There, we sat and waited in silence, taking in our completion. I was shocked, for the lack of a better word, to see a blonde hair child with bright orange clothes walk into that front door declaring he would defeat us all. What a joke. How did he manage to make it this far? That high spirit wouldn't last too long before he was defeated.

He was a failure at the end of the day.

Now here I am today, sitting in the infirmary to recover from the beating I took from that same failure, Naruto. Now, he deserved my respect. He won our match fair and square. He deserved to be a chunin. My whole perspective has changed starting today. I can no longer judge a book by its cover. I know now that if I train and fight hard enough, I too can become whatever I want and decide my own destiny. Thank you, Naruto, for opening my eyes. I smiled and laid my head down to rest.

"Neji! Wake up Neji!"

I am shaken awake and looking back into those eyes that can see better than mine. He is frantic, shaken, and obviously scared. But from what?

"Sasuke left the village! We have to retrieve him! Come on with us! We don't have much time!"

I quickly jump out of bed, dress, and pack. I meet the group outside the Hyūga headquarters ready to go. I am slightly startled by the look on Naruto's face. Sadness doesn't suit him well at all. I know I must do everything in my power to bring back the Uchiha, so I can see Naruto smile again.

At the gate, we make a game plan. They are all depending on me, especially Naruto. I will not be a failure.

We failed the mission. Chouji and I defeated our enemies at the price of (almost) our lives. When I had awaken, I felt weak and achey. I glance around the room to become oriented to my surroundings. Next to my bed was a basket of fruit with a note that said, "Hurry up and get well so we can train! We won't fail again! Believe it!" I smirked. No one other than Naruto can see light in this dark time.

I made steady progress everyday. When I was finally released from the hospital, I went to the training grounds because I knew Naruto would be there training to become even better. He never gave up.

When I arrived, the blonde was sweaty and dirty. He was panting for air as he was nearly out of chakra. He smiled at me before he collapsed to the ground. I ran to his side and held him up in my lap. "Neji, you're a genius. Why did you take on someone who you knew you might be killed by?" He asked.

"Well, I knew by his techniques I was the best opponent to defeat him based on our ninja styles. I knew it was most important to complete the mission, and you needed to get closer to the Uchiha. I'm sorry I was unsuccessful and did not make it back to you. Otherwise, we wouldn't have failed." I said with a frown. I couldn't look him in the eyes, as if it is my fault and not the entire team.

"Neji stop it. I made it to the Teme! He defeated me fair and square. The curse mark made him 10 time more powerful. He is vengeful and blood thirsty. He could have killed me there, but he didn't. I was the failure on this mission, not you! It is no one's fault but mine. Everyone won their match but me." Naruto's eyes dulled with sadness. I would never see him as a failure. I just wished he could see himself in my eyes.

Silently, I lifted Naruto into my arms and carried him back with me to the Hyūga headquarters to rest. He had gone unconscious, and I felt better knowing he would be somewhere where his condition could be monitored. Once we arrived, I washed him off to the best of my ability and changed him into a pair of my clothes that were just a little big on his small frame. I laid him in my bed, removed his head protector to place on the night stand, and covered him up to rest. Once I was done, I went to stand up when his arm was thrown around my waist. He was peacefully asleep and was unaware of his action. I smirked and kissed his tanned cheek before removing his arm and tucking him in for the night.

Naruto had no idea how much I wished to crawl into that bed and hold him all night.

The next day, I went back to my bedroom to find the blonde still asleep. I sat at the side of the bed and caressed his cheek until he open up those lovely blue eyes. He looked at me with a confused expression, probably because he has never seen me before will my hair down freely and in a casual kimono that showed my chest well. "Good morning. You are at my home in my bed. You passed out yesterday after training so I brought you here to rest. You need to take it easy today. You're chakra is still low." I said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back at me and nodded his head in understanding. He sat up and stretched his achey limbs, showing a little of his midsection that made me gulp on my own saliva. He had no clue how beautiful of a creature he was. Naruto yawned before grabbing my hand. "Let's find something to eat, okay?" I smiled at his appetite.

Everyday, Naruto and I trained. He became stronger and stronger. At this rate, he very well could be the next Hokage. Lady Tsunade was just declared the next Hokage not too long ago, and I believe it sparked him to try even harder in his training. I can see that he still thinks about the Uchiha often, but I really cannot understand why. The Uchiha is a disrespectful traitor. He is everything that Naruto is not. I wish I could be the source of the blonde's happiness.

After we trained that day, I followed him back home to look at some scrolls and things. Tsunade made the Uchiha an S-Rank Missing Ninja in the village shortly after her inauguration. Naruto would not give up of course, but that is because he doesn't accept failure.

Once we made it to his home, we stepped out of our shoes, and he stripped of the muddy clothes. I felt the heat across my face as I witnessed this action. He still had no idea of my feelings for him. "I'm going to take a quick shower Neji-kun! You can take one too after I do if you would like!" He said with a smile before closing the door. I gulped and my fingers twitched. I wanted so badly to see the blonde God at his full beauty. I had to force myself not to knock down the door. I sighed and meditated on why NOT to do those dirty things. Within a few minutes, Naruto was out. I rushed in quickly to start the cold shower that I needed to relieve the pressure growing down there. This was getting worse everyday.

Time passed. Naruto steadily talked less and less on retrieving the Uchiha. We spent more and more time together. My feelings growing for him everyday. I did not have the courage to possibly ruin our friendship if his feelings were not returned.

That day, we were invited with Kiba and Shikamaru to a party. Naruto agreed eagerly to the arrangements as a chance to get away from the stresses around us. I followed whatever he wanted to do. I went home to get ready. Black jeans, a cream colored button up, and black shoes would have to do for now. I wore my hair down and ditched the headband for a beanie to hide the tattoo on my forehead. After demeaning myself appropriate, I took off to pick up Naruto.

When he answered the door, I had to think of murder to keep my erection from becoming a problem. Naruto stood in all of his glory with a sapphire blue button down with the first 3 buttons undone. He wore white jeans that complimented his figure so well. The black belt and shoes matched. I smirked and said, "Blue suits you better than orange. You should wear it more often." He blushed and allowed me inside his apartment. His hair was even more striking than usual without the head protector. He had a fancy watch on his left wrist, and the crystal necklace hanging down matched well with his attire. He looked stunning to say the least.

We left his home to go to the party. It would be an interesting night.

That night, I had to drag Naruto back to his apartment. He lived the closest by, and I decided to sleep there with him tonight. Once I made it inside with him, Naruto decided now would be a time to test my will power when we both have had too much alcohol to drink. He sat in my lap and kissed my cheeks, forehead, then neck. "Neji is so pretty. Your skin reminds me of cream that I just want to taste." He said before attacking my neck again. I was losing all my control.

I picked him up and placed him in bed with the intention on letting him sleep this off when he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down with him. He straddled my waste and begin to unbutton my shirt, kissing and licking down my chest. I bit back a moan before grabbing him. "Naruto you are drunk. Don't test my will power and do something you might regret! I cannot handle losing you!" I said. He looked away from me and answered, "Neji, I already lost one precious person to me. I can't handle to lose you either. I don't think of you as my rival like I did Sasuke. I always have seen you as more, ever since you acknowledged me at the Chunin exams." My eyes widened in shock. He has felt the same towards me all this time?

I flipped us around and straddled his waist. "Please Naruto, I cannot resist long. Please tell me what you want or tell me to stop." I said with my head buried in his golden skin. "Please don't stop Neji! I need you." This was all I needed before I took his lips into mine.

 **LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS**

I kissed my way down his chest as I unbuttoned and removed his shirt. My tongue traced the muscles of his abdomen, memorizing them. His taste reminded me of a rainy day, refreshing. His hips bucked up into mine this entire time. He did not hold back his moans as I traced my hands over his body.

I grabbed his arms and held them over his head with one hand while the other began working to undo his pants as I traced the seal with my tongue. The seal that held all the power of Kyuubi. The reason the one I love has been mistreated all these years. I never want him to feel that kind of pain ever again. Naruto let out a new array of mews, so the seal must be really sensitive to the touch, interesting.

I then took his manhood into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around before taking him completely into my mouth. He cried out my name. "N-neji! Oh my God! Please don't stop!" I smirked as I bobbed my head up and down his length. I enjoyed seeing him squirm for me. I stopped shortly after, not ready for him to cum just yet.

I let go of his hands then removed his pants and underwear. "Neji! You still have all your clothes on! Not fair!" Naruto said with a pouty look on his face. I sighed and removed my top and pants to satisfy him. Naruto then grabbed me and threw me down on the bed to return the gesture. He kissed my chest, abdomen, and member before taking it into his mouth. I took this time to suckle on my own fingers and biting back the moan I wish to scream out. Once I demeaned it was enough, I removed the fingers from my mouth and moved to his entrance. I moved one finger inside to begin to stretch him out. He moaned on my cock, which made me tremble with pleasure.

"Neji! Right there! Oh yes!" My blonde screamed out as I hit his prostate repetitively. I loved seeming him pleasured. I inserted my second then first finger. Once he was prepared properly, I removed my fingers before I flipped our positions again with him under me. I kissed him tenderly knowing this next part may hurt his virgin hole. My dick was still slick with his saliva as I begin to push into Naruto. The blonde angel cried out as I slowly filled him up, Once I was fully inside of him, I begin to slowly move. This is how our night went. All. Night. Long. By the end of our bliss, I decided that I wanted to make him officially mine.

The next morning, I woke up with the blonde hair on top of my chest. I hugged him closer remembering our "fun" night. I smiled as I kissed his blonde locks. He awoke minutes after I did and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Mornin'." He said as he wiped his eyes.

"So I have a question for you." I took his hand in mine.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend? I would love to spend the rest of my life protecting someone other than the Main Family. You have changed my life and my destiny."

Naruto smiled and kissed me passionately. I took that as a yes. I was so happy to finally see my blonde back to his normal contagiously happy self. Finally, I made him see the light, just like he showed me.

THE END!

Please R&R!


End file.
